Dork
by KevEdd.vs.Creek
Summary: Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. It's my fucking OTP, ok? Warning: Contains gayness and wonderful, childhood ruining pairings.


Double-D's heart skipped a beat. He could barely breathe. Was this really happening? Was he really about to kiss Kevin? Why couldn't he think straight? It all started a few months ago...

Lately, Double-D hadn't been feeling quite like himself. He'd been less into cleaning up and slowly letting his responsibility slack. Unknowingly, it was loneliness causing these seemingly minor changes to his ways. Since high school started, everyone had started getting into relationships and "falling in love". Unfortunately, Double-D hadn't felt this as much as others had, let alone that he was too shy to "come out" to anyone. He'd tried to accept being doomed to a lonely life, but Junior year was taking its toll on him.

Days went by in the second quarter and Edd only felt more left out. After what seemed like an eternity at lunch one day, a familiar face sat across from him. "Hey, dor- I mean... Double-D... I need your help..." The usually bold, rough boy seemed a bit nervous. "Oh, Kevin. What can I assist you with?" It was nice to have someone approach him for once. "I'm supposed to plan an event or something for one of classes... Without it, I can't pass and I won't be able to play baseball in the spring... Do you think you could help me out or like... something...?" Kevin shifted his weight, obviously wanting to get away. Double-D noted the behavior and smiled. "Of course. Tutoring would be good to add to my record for college applications. I can come by your house after school." Kevin nodded and glanced around. "Yeah. Whatever. Just make sure you come in the back. I don't want anyone knowing I'm hanging out with a dork like you." He got up and walked away, hands in his pockets. Double-D blushed a bit, admiring the relaxed walk. "Oh my... That's strange... My pulse suddenly seems to have picked up... Interesting... I'll have to run a diagnostic in anatomy. It could be some kind of heart disease. We don't want that!" He mentally slapped himself after realizing he was talking to himself again.

After school that night, Double-D headed over the Kevin's with some supplies, ready to work. He'd almost forgotten to go around the back, but knowing Kevin might beat him up for going the wrong way, ducked in the back once he'd realized. "Kevin! I'm here to assist in planning your project!" He knocked a bit on the back door. A moment passed and the door swung in, followed by being yanked inside by Kevin. "Come on, dork. You've got work to do." He shoved a history book and the assignment sheet at Double-D, looking adamant about not doing it himself. While the events that just took place set in, Double-D looked confused, then broken-hearted, then angry. "Kevin," he shouted at the baseball player started to walk away. "I won't do your work on my own! You said you wanted help and I came here to do just that! I didn't in any instance pronounce that I would be the sole carrier of this responsibility!" His voice quieted down as Kevin stepped closer, looking down at him. Suddenly, Double-D remembered the beatings and insults from when they were kids and almost broke down. "Please... Don't hurt me..." His voice was just a soft whimper. Kevin's expression changed. "N-no... Dor- I mean! Double-D! God damn it!" He growled and punched the wall near them. "I'm sorry... I'm really trying to be better than this..." Sighing, he sat at the table and put his face in his hands. "You can go if you want... I don't care..." Double-D's mood lifted a bit; he felt sorry for Kevin. "No matter what happened that made you that way," he said as he sat across from Kevin. "It is in the past now, and there is no reason to dwell on one's previous actions." The geeky boy smiled and opened the book.

"So, let's collaborate on a presentation." Kevin smiled brightly and he almost hugged Double-D across the table. "Thanks, dork..." Weeks passed of their meetings to get the project done, each a little more friendly than the last. At one point, Double-D was shocked to see Kevin parked on his motorcycle out front. "Hey, Kevin. What are you doing?" The baseball player smiled and patted the back. "Taking you to school." "O-oh no... I can ride the bus... Most motorcycle accidents end in death and the rate of getting into an accident triples when you are riding a motorcycle..." Kevin stuck a helmet on his head and smirked, pulling him on to the bike. "I didn't ask, dork." He pulled away, forcing Double-D to hold onto him. They got to the school and surprisingly, Kevin walked in with Double-D, smiling. "I'll see you after school then?" he stopped and asked. "O-of course," Double-D stuttered out, looking a bit nervous. "I will be there at your motorcycle at 2:30..." He noticed the people in the halls staring at them. Unfortunately so did Kevin. "Whatever, dork!" He turned on his heel and walked away. Double-D tried to look like he wasn't hurt and rushed off to meet up with Ed and Eddy. They were going about their usual banter; Eddy planning some scheme and Ed obsessing over whatever he was interested in at the time. Double-D couldn't help but daze off in first hour, thinking about Kevin's changed behavior. As promised, Double-D was at the bike at 2:30, patiently waiting. He leaned up against the bike and gasped when it fell over, making the loudest sou

nd he'd ever heard. After struggling to pick the bike up, Double-D started crying, knowing how much Kevin loved that bike. He couldn't stand the idea of it being broken on his account. When Kevin arrived, he'd started sobbing over the bike, shaking like a leaf. "I'm sorry... I-It fell over a-and I couldn't get it to stand up again... It must weight a ton at the least..." Kevin knelt down and tipped the bike back up, smiling. "Calm down, dork... Let's go..." He put the helmet back on Double-D and drove them back to his house. They sat in silence for a while, both working on separate parts of the project. Kevin spoke up after an hour passed. "Hey... Sorry for the way I acted earlier... It's just... I don't know... I guess I didn't want the others to think I was getting soft... I just..." Double-D stopped him. "It's not of extreme importance... I understand your position... I'd better get back home... Mother and father are probably waiting..." He stood and started to go, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Wait... Ah... Let me make you dinner. For helping me. We can watch a movie or something." After a moment, Double-D nodded, not really wanting to go. Kevin got up and put some frozen dinners in the microwave. Not really what Double-D had in mind, but it would do. They sat on the couch and watched Ghost Rider, one of Kevin's favorites. Double-D started falling asleep half way through though, seeing as it had no educational value.

"Dork... Don't fall asleep..." Kevin's voice was only a whisper though, and he wrapped an arm around the genius' shoulders, holding him lightly. It made him nervous and a bit confused, but he liked holding Double-D. That was the point where Kevin started to doze off as well. They were awakened by the sun shining through the window and birds chirping. They had shifted to a laying down position in their sleep, Kevin under Double-D, wrapped in each other's arms. "Hm...?" Double-D shifted awake and almost fell off the couch. "K-kevin... We're late for school..." After a moment, the baseball player groaned. "Edd, it's Saturday..." Double-D blushed; it'd been a long time since he'd been called that.` "But... I'm laying on you... Y-you're ok with that...?" Kevin opened his eyes and looked down at Double-D, smiling a bit. "Yeah... Are you?" "W-well... I mean... Yes... But... The way you've always been and the behaviors... Psychologically, you shou-" "Shut up, dork." Kevin stopped him by touching his cheek, pulling him a bit closer with the other arm. "Are you ok with this...?" Double-D's heart was racing, chest pounding, breath faltering. He leaned in instinctively and blushed deep red when their lips touched. He couldn't stop shaking as they paused. "O-of course I'm ok with it..." They smiled at each other and curled up again, falling back asleep. As they drifted off, Kevin heard Double-D mumbling to himself. "This has been the most intriguing quarter I've ever experienced..." Kevin chuckled a rubbed his back lightly. "Dork."


End file.
